


What We Have

by LovingItLazy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingItLazy/pseuds/LovingItLazy
Summary: A series of Rayllum one-shots. Some chapters may have multiple parts. Will be updated randomly, just whenever I feel like writing and whenever I have a good story to tell.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	What We Have

Rayla’s eyes crept open, and they were greeted with a strange sight. The ceiling she currently faced wasn’t the same one from her room at the Stormspire. No, it was rocky, curved, natural. _“A...cave?”_ she thought to herself. She picked herself up off the ground, dusted the rubble off her sea-green pants, and looked around for any signs of... _anything_.

“Hello?” she called out. “Anybody there?” no response. A few moments later, the cave seemed to get...brighter? A dim glow lit up the area, and Rayla noticed that it came from behind her. She turned around to find that the glow’s source was some sort of large, light purple blob that was suspended in midair in the middle of the room. It was...throbbing; like something on the inside was desperately trying to break free. Rayla could have sworn that she saw a silhouette. _“It’s...a cocoon,”_ she continued in thought. Suddenly, the throbs grew faster, stronger, louder. Rayla got this uneasy feeling in her gut, one that she had never quite felt before. It continued to throb for a few more seconds until a fist broke through the cocoon’s barrier, startling Rayla. Whatever creature was inside used their hands to tear through the hole. This continued until eventually the cocoon ripped in two, bringing the creature to the cold ground. Rayla couldn’t make out their appearance. It still looked like a silhouette, just pure darkness in the shape of what seemed to be...an elf?

Rayla tried to move, but some force held her in place. The elf rose from the ground, and the feeling in Rayla’s stomach only grew stronger now. The elf began to slowly walk towards her. She tried as hard as she could to just move a single limb, but to no avail. As the elf got closer and closer, Rayla heard the faint sound of...laughter? Yes, the elf was laughing, but it was slow, deep, menacing. At first it was quiet, but the elf’s voice grew in volume as it neared Rayla. The only positive thing out of this was that Rayla now understood that the elf was definitely male. Finally, he stopped right in front of Rayla, and paused his laughter. He took his hand and slowly moved it to Rayla’s cheek; it felt like ice, and caused her to shudder. Her heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate now. She wanted to do something, _anything_ , but her body wouldn’t let her. Was it just her own fear, or something more sinister at the works? The elf leaned his head close to Rayla’s ear. She felt his cold breath as he whispered.

“This...” he began with a sinister smile. “...is just the beginning.”

And in an instant, Rayla’s entire vision went pitch black. No cave, no creature...nothing. Minutes passed before finally her eyes opened again. This time, they were met with the sky. The sun painted it a beautiful orange; it must have been close to setting. The clouds danced around a huge structure that seemed familiar to Rayla. “The Stormspire,” she said to herself. She picked herself up again and realized that she was at the base next to the Spire. She looked around and thought she would just find dirt and rubble, until...

She saw a body on the ground, a good distance away from her. She squinted, trying to make out who it was, and then she saw it: that unmistakable brown hair, along with his iconic, sleeveless red shirt.

“Callum!” Rayla shouted as she ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her. She slid to her knees once she got close. A few large rocks covered the front of his body. Rayla quickly grabbed them and threw them to the side; and that’s when she saw the blood that pooled around his stomach. Her hand went over her mouth as she gasped in fear, a fear completely different than what she felt when she encountered that mysterious elf. “Oh my god, Callum! What happened?” No response. “C-Callum...?” Rayla moved her eyes to his face. His eyes were closed, and his skin was pale; she moved her hand to his cheek. Frigid. Her eyes widened in realization. “No...” Rayla murmured to herself. She placed the side of her head on his chest. No heartbeat. She pulled away and looked over him once more. Tears began to form. “No, no, no...Callum!” she shook his body, hoping something... _anything_ would cause him to move again. “Please wake up, please wake up...” she begged. She shook him until her arms couldn’t take it anymore. Her head fell onto his chest as she let out gut-wrenching sobs. Her tears stained Callum’s shirt, similar to the way the blood did. “Callum...please...please...” She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but she lost the strength to, and in the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn’t matter anyway. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

* * *

Rayla gasped loudly as her body shook up from her bed and into a sitting position. She panted heavily, sweat falling down her face as she clutched her chest. She took in her surroundings; she was back in her bedroom at the Stormspire; the moon was the only light in her room, it must have been the middle of night. She recollected her thoughts, and remembered all of the events that she just saw. The cave, the elf... _Callum_. She crawled out of bed and adjusted her teal nightgown before quickly leaving her room.

* * *

Callum stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and let out a deep sigh. They just won the battle, saved Zym, and reunited him with his mother. They completed their mission...so why did something feel so off? He couldn’t put his finger on it, and he knew he’d have a hard time falling asleep until he did. As he closed his eyes to try once more to rest, he heard a couple of knocks at his door. At first, Callum just paused. He assumed he was just hearing things now. _“Who would be knocking at an hour like this?”_ he thought to himself. Then it repeated, the person knocking five or six times instead. Callum got out of his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and on the other side, he saw none other than the Moonshadow elf he loved so dearly. Her face was red, and there was clear evidence from her cheeks that she had been crying.

“Rayla?” he asked before she quickly latched herself onto him in a strong embrace. She began to sob onto his shoulder. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?” Callum asked in immediate worry.

“I...I...” she tried to respond but she couldn’t find the words. Callum understood and wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” They stood there for a couple of minutes before Callum slightly separated himself from her so he could face her. “Hey, look at me.” Rayla did what he asked. He placed his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears. “You’re gonna be okay, alright? Whatever it is that’s going on, we’re gonna get through it together, alright?” Rayla paused for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. Callum gave her a faint smile before closing the door behind them. He led her to his bed where they sat on the edge together, before grabbing her hand. “Just...whenever you feel like talking, go ahead. I’m here to listen.” Silence hit the room for a few minutes, but after a few more sniffles, Rayla decided to speak up.

“I had...a dream,” she began in a wavy voice. “A-And at first I was in this cave, and there was this strange...elf thing that came out of a cocoon and came up to me, but when he did everything went black. Then I was at the bottom of the Stormspire, and you...”

“I was there?”

“Y-Yeah, and you were...” tears began to fill her eyes once more. “...you were...” Callum understood, and nodded as she trailed off. “It just...it felt so real, and when I woke up I was...scared...and I needed to see that you were okay so I...I’m sorry if I woke you u-” Callum interrupted her with an embrace.

“Don’t apologize. I get it, and I’m glad you came. Don’t ever be afraid or feel like you can’t come talk to me if you need me, okay? I’ll always be here for you. Always,” he whispered to her. For the first time that night, Rayla smiled softly, and returned the embrace lovingly, tears still falling from her face. After a few minutes, Callum pulled away to face Rayla directly. “And hey, it’s nice to know you care so much about me.”

“Well...of course I do, dummy,” Rayla began. “I love you more than anything. You’re my best friend.”

“And...?”

Rayla sighed.

“ _And_ my cute, idiot boyfriend.”

“My cute, idiot _handsome_ boyfriend,” Callum corrected.

“Yeah, don’t push it,” Rayla teased, causing them to laugh together in response. After the laughter died down, Callum ran his hand through Rayla’s hair as they smiled at each other.

“Y’know, you’re not so bad yourself,” Callum stated.

“You really think so?”

“Mhm. You’re smart, funny, kind, brave, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.” No matter how many times he said it, Rayla always turned red at his compliments. “You’re everything I want and more.”

“Okay, can we just skip to the part where your lips are on my lips?”

“I’m getting there...” he trailed off with a chuckle as he shifted his hand to her cheek and leaned forward. Their lips finally met and it brought an instant joy to the both of them. They continued their kiss as Rayla leaned back onto the bed and Callum moved on top of her. They kissed and kissed in pure bliss until they eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Rayla’s eyes opened, and the room around her was still dark. _“Must still be the middle of the night,”_ she thought to herself. She was about to move until she remembered that she was not lying on the bed. She was lying on Callum. Her head had been resting on his chest, and she looked up to find his sleeping face. She smiled as she watched him softly inhale and exhale. She adjusted her head so that her ear was lying on top of his chest.

_Ba-bum, Ba-bum._

Heartbeat. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, before moving her head away to peck his lips with hers. She could have sworn she saw the faintest smile reach his lips, and she lightly giggled, trying not to wake him. She moved her head back into his chest, before letting herself drift back into sleep.

* * *

Callum awoke to the dark bedroom, and as he recalled what had happened just a few hours ago, he moved his head to see Rayla snuggled against his chest, a slight smile on her sleeping face. He couldn’t quite explain why, but the soft sound she made as she breathed in and out was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He grinned as he listened to her sleep contently. Callum then turned his head back to the ceiling, as he couldn’t help but think about her dream. _“A strange elf?”_ he thought to himself. He felt like he had heard something like that before. She said the dream felt...almost real. Maybe that was what felt off to him before? He lightly shook his head. Whatever it was, he knew he didn’t have to worry about it, because he knew that he would face it with Rayla.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of an overused/cliche one-shot idea but I’ve always liked it and I just wanted to see it done with Rayla and Callum so...here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it, and keep on the lookout for more coming soon!


End file.
